


Off guard

by deichqueen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Russell x Piper, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deichqueen/pseuds/deichqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell has accepted his life in the commonwealth. Most of his time he spends alone, roaming around in the wastelands on his own.<br/>On one warm evening he gets unexpected company of someone he hasn't thought of in 'that' particular way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off guard

The sunset paints the entire sky with all shades of red and orange, the few clouds passing by seem to be on fire. Just another hot summer day in the Commonwealth is about to end. In a small red dog house next to a yellow school bus Dogmeat is already sleeping and snoring. 

Behind the Red Rocket Station near Sanctuary Russell is sitting on an old bench smoking a cigarette, holding a glass of whiskey in the other hand.  
His head is resting back on the bus. His eyes are closed and his chest is slowly rising and falling with every deep breath he takes. After the last drag from his over 200 years old cigarette he pours down his drink. He stands up, looks round the corner and takes a last glance on the dog. He’s smiling, which became a rarity since he woke up and stepped out of Vault 111 months ago.  
“Yeah. You’ve earned yourself some sleep, you ugly mongrel…” he says.  
With a comforting routine he makes his round through the building to close the garage and turn of all the lights. While he’s walking he unbuckles his belt and takes of his shirt with a swift motion. His sour muscles flex as a cool breeze touches his damp skin and gives him chills. At the bus he slides out of his combat boots and leaves them outside. 

Inside he tosses the dirty and ripped shirt towards the old couch he managed to fit in his post-nuclear-war-residence. His jeans drop down next and follow his shirt onto the couch. He rolls his shoulders and his head with a few cracking sounds before he kneels down and digs up a box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes of a wooden crate.  
“Will do…” he whispers to himself and drops down onto a dirty mattress with a sigh. Legs crossed he’s watching the orange colored sky while the last rays of sunlight slip away behind the hills. In complete silence and without any thoughts on his mind he’s ‘enjoying' his - so called - dinner. With a disgusted look on his face he shoves the last cake in his mouth and throws the box over his shoulder without looking. 

“Blue! Jeez! ...almost hit me with that garbage!” He’s darting around just to see Piper crawling into the bus.  
“Shouldn't sneak up on me then. Never heard of knocking before entering someone's home?" He's happy to have some company, even though he would never admit it. "Consider yourself lucky it wasn’t a grenade I threw…”  
“Hey, easy there… But let me say: you have to keep your guard up, Soldier."  
"I'm no Soldier. Not anymore, so shu--" he murres.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever... Don’t tell me that this -" she points at the empty box with both hands. "- was all you ate for dinner?”  
“Nope…” he’s turning his head to look at the sky again and continues “...that’s all I had TODAY.”  
“You want to starve yourself to death, do you? God Blue, you gotta eat mo--” she was cut off by his rather harsh tone.  
“Don’t do that, ok? You’re not my wife and not my mother. For fucks sake.” He clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white and he would probably have punched every other person who’s invading his personal space like Piper did. 

She kicks his thighs as a sign for him to make some space for her on his mattress. He obliges with a grunt.  
“Ahem... why are you sitting here close to naked anyway?”  
“I can take my briefs off if you insist…” that sassy comment earns him a firm punch into his ribs. "Outch. You’re mocking me. Stop it...” He’s rubbing his site with a grin and catches Pipers smile from the corner of his eye.  
“But if you really want to know, I was going to lay down and ‘relax’ a bit."  
"Why did I even ask? I can leave you alo--” she’s cut of by something she didn’t notice before. “Blue?” she reaches out to touch his bare back, but pulls her hand away instead. “What’s that on your back, how..?”  
“Oh. The scars...” he says, the cracking of his rolling shoulders cause her to shrug. “Collateral damage you can say…” his tone is missing any emotion. “Do we have to talk about it?”  
Piper doesn’t respond, just another rarity of a strange evening.  
“Long story short? Anchor Age, being caught by Chinese forces is nothing I would recommend for holiday activity.” He looks at her face. She’s obviously concerned. “Hey. Piper? I’m alive. I survided, ok?” Silence settle between them. It seemed like an eternity and all you could hear was their breathing.  
“Touch them. I know you’re dying to do so.” his tone was soft, it caught her off guard and made her inhale sharply.  
“No, I don’t…” but she really couldn’t resist. Her fingertips barely touched his skin when he suddenly shrugs.  
“GOOD GOD!” his voice breaking another uncomfortable silence. “You’ve got icicles for fingers? Maybe some warning next time?”  
”Next time?” she’s smiling while she slowly trails the long, deep scars running from his shoulders downwards to his lower back.  
“I think that’s enough.” He grabs her wrist, a little too tight maybe. She gasps as he pulls her onto his lap. “I’m sorry Blue.” Her eyes find his and both stay like this for a moment. 

He clears his throat and asks “What are you even doing here? You didn’t come all the way from ‘Douchbag City’ just to catch me off guard and touch me… or did you?” he still has her wrist in his fist.  
“Blue just… can I get my hand back, please?”  
“No. Not yet. So, why are you here?” His lips forming a grin now.  
“I’m not here for you to be honest...” she starts “Preston was asking me to come up here, there was something he wanted to tell me in person and something he wanted to show me. He was pretty vage.”  
“Huh. Interesting.” he just replies and it’s driving her crazy that she can’t read this guy.  
“Ok, listen Blue. I can go now if you want to be alon–” he cuts her off and releases her wrist leaving white marks where he held her tight.  
“Stop calling me ‘Blue’ Piper. I’ve got a name, and you know it damn well.” Piper was sure that his voice was shaking a bit as he said those words. She was still on his lap, kind of straddling him with her legs left and right next to his.  
“Russell. This feels a bit uncomfortable? Can I get of n–” she feels his erection growing against her thighs.  
“I’m not holding you, am I?” his voice is husky and he was right. She could leave but she didn’t want to. 

“Hey, somebody in there?” he’s waving his hand before her face. “Either you stay or you leave. What’s it gonna be?” Piper lost track of time while she stared into his blue eyes.  
“No, no... I stay. If that’s ok? Don’t want to walk this rotten bridge in the dark anyway.” she finally answeres. Her hands find their way behind his neck, arms resting on his shoulders she’s pulling him in for a kiss. She can feel how every muscle in his body tenses because he wasn’t prepared for this. Off guard again, she thought and chuckled.  
“Got me again...” he said, leaving her lips to take a breath. “But now it’s my turn.”

With a gentle move he pulls her even closer, she can feel the muscles in his arm twitching. He places soft kisses on her neck. She looks at him and sees that he’s got his eyes closed. The serious expression that’s usually on his face is gone as he his kisses wander around from left to right. A moan leaves his throat, because his erection is pressing hard against the fabric of his brief.  
“Damn...” he shuffles under her to get some relief. “Just could you...”  
“Seems like ‘someone’ needs more space.” she gets the hint and pushes him down on his back. “Let me help you.” Her legs are still straddling his waist as she takes of her red coat, the green scarf and her cap.  
“What, that’s all you're taking off? I'm disappointed...” he says.  
“Just lie back and let me take care of this.” her voice is low as she comes down on him for a long sensual kiss. She’s slowly moving her hips, causing her pants to rub against his cock. “You’re so quiet. Are you ok, Russ?”  
His head comes up from the mattress to catch her glance. What’s on his face now isn’t a dirty smirk or a grin. It’s a smile, not faked or forced at all.  
“You never shut your mouth?”  
“Charming...” she continues to explore his body with her hands and lips. Every little scar on his skin she treats with a soft kiss. “Should I stop teasing you now?” she asks breathing against his hip bone.  
“Yes please.” he’s almost begging her to make him cum and he’s sure he won’t last long. Pull it together man, he’s trying to concentrate.

There is not much left for her to do to make him hard. The moment she finally pulls down his briefs his cock springs out. A moan of certain relief comes from him, a sign for her to keep going. With one hand she cups his balls and begins to massage them real gentle with the other hand she’s grabbing his cock and teasing it with kisses. She strokes it, licks up and down the shaft and sucks a drip of precum from its head.  
Her hand strokes down his shaft and her mouth caps his cock and sucks it more eagerly. She swirls her tongue around his head and releases his cock when her hand comes back up, stroking a bit harder. He’s breathing heavy now coming closer to the edge of his orgasm.  
“I’m gonna -- uh -- fuck...” he isn’t able to speak with her mouth around his length. She found the right rythem to tease him just right. His whole body twitching and tensing under her touch and because of her tongue doing amazing thing to his cock. As he comes into her mouth he lets out a lound grunt and she moans in pleasure. She cleans him up with a few more licks along his shaft and head before she kisses him so he can taste himself.  
"I love how you taste. Didn’t think something that old would taste that good..." she says breathless and with flushed cheeks.  
“...you really never shut up.” he repeats and holds her close. Pulling up a blanket over them he kisses her forehead. She’s sliding out out her pants. She couldn’t be close enough to him right now. They're drifting away to sleep, spooning each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my Tumblr - you'll find it here: deichqueen.tumblr.com ♥
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :-*


End file.
